polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicagoball
English Spanish Polish Cantonese|type = Cityball|affiliation = Illinoisball USAball|founded = 1833; 1837 (city)|predecessor = French Empireball, natives|image = Chicago at Night.png|caption = Blood on the streets in the town of Chicago...|personality = Corrupt snobbish and violent|likes = Doing things "The Chicago Way", hot dogs, crime, blues music, getting fat, corruption, poverty, drugs, debts, growing mustache, cheap contraband from Indianaball and Mississippiball, flying the W,violence, action movies, anything in his clay.|hates = Corruption, poverty, drugs, debts, a disappointing football team, not doing anything effective at solving the aforementioned, not doing anything efficient, cheap Indiana disappointments|intospace = Yes|bork = Tower Tower or Crime Crime. |enemies = They will take my crown! New York Cityball [[Los Angelesball|Stop destroying me, 3rd largest city!]] HEAT SUCK!! TRUMP PISTONS AND RED WINGS SUCK! ALSO YOU HAVE LARGE CRIME! CARDINALS SUCK! HA HA! YOU LOST THE WORLD SERIES! LOOOOOOL!!! Wisconsinball Rest of cheap bottom part of the state wants to down me! |friends = Polish People are the Best! Mexicoball Palestineball Irelandball Italyball My bro! CLINTON & THE BERN Obama and basically anyone Democratic Er... because of Ireland. And Theo Epstein! |food = Deep-dish pizza, hot dogs, italian beef|status = Cubs are back in Wrigley... |name = Chicagoball}}Chicagoball is a cityball in Illinoisball. His nickname is the "Windy City" due to it being on the shores of Lake Michigan. History Chicagoball was settled in 1770 by French Empireball and ceded at USAball by natives. In 1871, he had a fire which destroyed everything in his clay. Surprisingly, he actually built and fixed stuff after the fire. He is mad at Houstonball for trying to take his 3rd place in population, and Los Angelesball for doing it in 1990. Tried to bid for the 2016 Summer Olympics, but was eliminated in the first round of voting. Chicagoball is also well known for its sports teams. The Bulls won multiple NBA titles in the early 1990s, the Blackhawks won multiple Stanley Cups in the 2010s, and now his beloved Cubs won the World Series for the first time in 108 years (Take that Clevelandball)! Chicagoball's American football teams however has been known to be a great disappoint for Chicagoball. Relations * Israelcube- Sure, his mayor is great and all, but thieving Israelcube stole his flag design from me! * Houstonball- Evil cityball tries to steal 3rd place from me. 2005 best year of my ass's life! * Baltimoreball - The only cityball with a worse off crime rate then me. Netherless, we are friends. (But I believe that's why we are friends.) * Miamiball- Thieving Miami Heat tried to steal my team colors! Miamiball probably also stole all that warm weather from me! Now winter is cold as balls! * Los Angelesball- I will take back 2nd place from Los Angelesball some day! I hope he dies of an earthquake! But until then, 2016 = Best Year of My Life! * New York Cityball- The snobby arrogant cityball always looks down on me. This a-hole thinks I'm crime-ridden, corrupt, and inferior! * Detroitball, St. Louisball - Crime-ridden, corrupt, and inferior 4th rate cityballs to laugh at! ...N...not that I'm any of those things! * Clevelandball- CUBS WIN! WE CAN INTO WORLD SERIES! HA HA!!! 2016 best year of my life! (Basketball's good tho.) * DCball- Hey! I can handle this crime problem by my self! Hopefully... * Wisconsinball- Evil nitwit Cheeseheads. But Milwaukeeball is my little bro, though. * Indianaball- Stupid Hoosier sells me cheap cigarettes, fireworks, and guns so I can't complain. *Rest of Illinoisball- Downstate country bumpkins want to kick me out! Well, fuck them! Also, you can't kick me out, because dad won't let you. * Mississippiball- Annoying uncle who sells me cheap guns out of his van * Polandball- My close uncle from the old country (although not as close as before). He's the best guy ever, and alot of his clay lives here! * Mexicoball- He moved into Polandball's old neighborhood. Cheap tacos are here! * Palestineball- Free, Free, Palestine! Wait... if Israelcube frees Palestineball, then who else would operate my neighborhood convenience stores? * Irelandball- We're sure that Mrs. Irelandball's cow started the 1871 fire. But it's all good now because we dye the river green and get sloshed at the South Side Irish parade. * Bostonball - He's become a really good friend. And we both have Theo Epstein to thank for helping to eradicate nearly 200 years of baseball curses between the two of us! * Italyball - Unhygienic uncle who gave me and my neighbors mafia disease because he forgot to wash his hands while cooking spaghetti. But mafia disease also helped me make a lot of blackmail... oops I meant, campaign contributions. Italyball no longer has to worry about washing his hands because nowadays, he hires Mexicoball to do all the work. (also deep dish pizza is the best lol... * Germanyball - Lots of them in the North Side and Lincoln park. Thanks to German, can into socker!!! * USAball - He's a great guy and all. Kinda is a better guy that him. ** Donald Trump - Now THIS guy... what a jackass. *Champaignball - Also pretty underappreciated like me. He has an university, you jackasses! Gallery the largest metros.png Category:USABall Category:USAball Category:Cityballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:American Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:Burger Category:Mafia Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cityball of Illinoisball Category:Cityball of USAball Category:Hockey Category:Basketball Category:Murica Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Country Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Baseball Category:USA's Big Twenty Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Country Category:Neutral Category:Red Blue White